


Opposites Attract

by arituzz



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, Opposites, Pining Simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:31:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8652772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arituzz/pseuds/arituzz
Summary: Baz is the sun. And Simon is crashing into him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for the Carry On Countdown, on tumblr. Prompt: Opposite Day

Like magnets. I am the negative end and he’s the positive.

He follows me everywhere I go, even when he had a girlfriend. Baz – he’s the sun. My sun. And I’m completely blinded by his light.

He drags me into empty rooms between classes. He follows me to my room at night—even though our rooms are at opposite ends.

“Let’s keep this a secret, Simon,” he makes me promise. And of course I do. I’d do anything for him.

People think we’re best friends, because we can never be apart. I’d argue that I don’t go kissing my best friends in empty corridors and abandoned alcoves. The truth is that I’m hopelessly in love with him. But that I can’t say.

“Simon,” he whispers into my ear. He always calls me Simon. “Why do you like me?”

I look down at him, in all his glorious nakedness. He’s perfect from head to toes, it is so unfair that he’s asking me this. “You are a fucking tragedy, Basilton Pitch,” I tell him.

He opens his eyes in surprise and quirks an eyebrow at me. “How so?”

“You are the complete opposite of what you seem. You make people believe they know you when you don’t even know yourself. Seriously, you couldn’t be a bigger mess.” I tell him all the things I’ve been holding back for months.

“And you like that?” he asks, surprised.

“I love it.”

“Why?”

“Because we match.”

He kisses me like it’s the first time. He kisses me like he could find every answer he’s looking for in the depths of my mouth. And he’s so warm. And I am so cold. I’d let him do it even if my life was on the line. Kiss me. I would die kissing Basilton Pitch.

“Simon, I’m tired of this,” he says. For a moment I think he wants to end what we have for good, whatever this is. I lower my stare and fix it on the floor, but he takes my face into his hands, forcing me to look at him. “I want to be your terrible boyfriend,” he says. “If you want to.”

I kiss him until our lips are sore, silently sounding a _“yes”_. He holds himself up on all fours and makes me reach for him. And I do. And I would again. I’d cross every line for him. Because I love him.

-FIN-


End file.
